AKA Superman
AKA Superman is the sixteenth episode of the fourth season. Plot A pretty coed with the hots for Superman is sure she's discovered his secret identity - Jimmy Olsen! Plot Summary Clark's birthday is approaching and Lois keeps trying to organise a surprise party for him, but Clark has many things to do as his alter ego Superman and is never around for the surprise. Meanwhile, a beautiful secretary named Penny Barnes who is a great admirer of Superman scans her computer using criminology techniques to find out Superman's identity and it comes up with Jimmy Olsen as a 97% match. Clark is trying to investigate the murder of astronaut Steve McBride. It is later revealed that he was murdered by Penny's boss Garret Grady who wants to launch a power satellite system to bring the world to it's knees. Steve refused to help him for he saw it as illegal and dangerous so he arranged for his demise. Penny organizes an interview with Jimmy, who is so amazed by how gorgeous she is, that he tells a few fibs to make him seem important. Later after seeing Superman saving someone and Jimmy being nowhere in sight, she thinks her pick was correct and tells a surprised Jimmy that she wants to see him again. Jimmy and Penny continue to see each other with Jimmy amazed that she thinks he is the Man of Steel. Clark later finds out from Chester Paladin about the satellite system which was cancelled by the government, but he knows that someone could still have plans for it. After being called on for help, Superman goes to see who needs it and is surprised when suddenly a girl who is Penny embraces him. Unfortunately Grady's henchman Peters sees them and assumes Penny really is Superman's girlfriend. When Grady finds out, he captures her, along with Lois, to force Superman help him with his plan in installing the satellite. Jimmy feels guilty for putting Penny in danger so he goes off to Grady's building where they are being held. Superman foils Grady's scheme by destroying the system and he is taken into custody along with Peters. Lois and Penny are rescued and Penny finds out the truth about Jimmy not being Superman, but she is touched by the way he risked his life to save her especially when facing Peters who was armed, so she forgives him and continues their relationship. Later as Lois and Clark head back to their house, Perry, Jimmy and the other guests surprise them both with Clark's surprise party, realizing that it was the only way to have an actual surprise party. Guest Cast Special guest star * Dwight Schultz as Garret Grady Guest starring * Kristanna Loken as Penny Barnes * Granville Ames as Captain Steve McBride * Michael Paul Chan as Chester Paladin * Vito D'Ambrosio as Peters * Michole White as Doris Trivia Justin Whalen and Kristanna Loken were actually dating at this time. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes